


To Hell And Back

by 9nuymph9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sehun doesn't know how to express his emotions, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, SuRis is there because it helps SuHun build, but they are step siblings for everyone who is butthurt over "incest", femJongdae, femJoonmyun, femKyungsoo, femYixing, femZitao, fembaekhyun, which confused Juhyeong(femSuho) A LOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nuymph9/pseuds/9nuymph9
Summary: Juhyeong is pretty sure that her new step brother hates her to hell and back.





	1. 1st Chapter: Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so don't be confused, some characters are female here and the ages are different or rather costumized for the certain high school AU.
> 
> I don't know anything about the high school system so I just googled and found stuff (this is at the beginning of the story):  
> Freshman (about15 yo) : Sehun, Jongin  
> Sophomore (about 16 yo) : Thao (femTao), Kyungmi (femKyungsoo)  
> Junior (about 17 yo) : Chanyeol, Jingdae (femJongdae), Baekhee (femBaekhyun)  
> Senior (about 18 yo) : Ying (femYixing), Juhyeong (femJunmyeong), Yifan, Luhan, Minseok

“This was honestly the most awkward dinner, I’ve ever had! And I had a dinner with my ex-boyfriend and his new girl once...“ A loud bang rang through Juhyeong`s body as her head meet the table yet again, just slightly missing the food tray. Her food was long forgotten anyway; there were more urgent things to focus on and these were: self-pity and embarrassment.

“Now, now, Ju-ah I bet it wasn’t nearly as bad.“ Jingdae`s face crunched up in sympathy, her hand soothing out the messy curls of her older friends hair. “You tend to overthink things.“ To her right, Thao stuffed her mouth with Juhyeong`s forgotten fries “Tell uff whaf happenf“, how the Chinese was still able to talk like that, was beyond the others but nonetheless all of them wanted to know the same.

Juhyeong was the most optimistic person they ever got to know. She always tried to be in a good mood, making others happy as much and often as possible, even on bad days. When the 18 year old was down, she saw the positive facets, smiling and laughing about it like it wasn’t anything serious even if it was. When she told all her friends a week ago that her mother, older brother and herself were going to have dinner with her mom`s new love and his children, she did seem nervous but positive that everything would work out fine, amazing even. Patchwork families were always a lot of work to keep together, especially when the children were already older, but Juhyeong still smiled brightly after hearing that there could be two new step brothers in the near future. Of course nothing was settled yet, both of the adults wanted to let their children make the final decision on that matter. And so, because the first time the -still two- families were meeting, Juhyeong wasn’t able to come because of a schools project, they wanted to go dining at the new Italian restaurant that opened just some days before, to make the final agreement.

  
  


“Chew properly before speaking up, Thaothao. But yes. Juhyeong, she’s right. Tell us what exactly happened.“ The only guy on their table interrupted, having the decency to at least look interested while eating his own portion of cafeteria food. Juhyeong smiled a bit at Minseok and nodded after lifting her head from the hard plastic surface.

“I mean it’s the first time, meeting Sehun-ah and Sewon-oppa and so I -of course- didn’t expect to be fully warm with the two them but... I mean Sewon-oppa is a real gentleman and we got along quite well for the first encounter. He even pushed the chair for me when I sat down...“ Dreaming _Aaawws_ and _Ooohs_ were heard when she said that, only Minseok sighed with a bemused expression “A- Anyway. Sehun-ah is going to be a problem...“ With the questioning looks that her friends gave her, Juhyeong only stuttered a bit more, clearly embarrassed and frustrated about what happened “I think he hates me. Like, really, hating me. He doesn’t look at me, doesn’t speak to me except for when I ask him directly and then he only ever says “Yes“ or “No“ or one-word-sentences. When our older brothers went out smoking and my mother and his dad were on the toilet, he couldn’t even stand to be alone with me! He made some STUPID excuse before leaving me ALONE on the FUCKING TABLE!“ Juhyeong`s voice became louder. Thao stopped eating and Jingdae stared at her with big eyes, both clearly freaked out by the smaller girl`s outburst.

“Did.. Did you just swear? Did Kim Juhyeong, the class slash senior grade president and school representative, the Top 2 smartest student in school, the nerd of nerds and horrible dad jokes just SWEAR?! Who are you, demon! What have you done to our precious little mommy! Vanish out of her brain!“ Baekhee, who had sat on her phone the whole time and not really paying attention -as always- shrieked up, crossing her two index fingers and pointing them at Juhyeong. That gesture made the whole table laugh, except Juhyeong of course who looked offended. After a whole of two or three minutes, everyone calmed down enough to let Juhyeong continue her story.

“Well... I mean Juho, my brother, said that Sehun was kind of cold the first time he had meet him too, but he also said that he warmed up easily and was later on acting like a spoiled brat... Honestly I would totally prefer a brat over an asshole!... Whatever... At the end he shook everybody hands with a polite smile but when seeing my outstretched hand, he literally took a step back and hurried to the car that they had come with... Like WHAT? I can’t be that ugly or terrifying, can’t I?“

“You are everything but terrifying, Noona, don’t worry. Also, not everyone can be as beautiful as me but I wouldn’t exactly call you ugly either.“

“Thao, you think too highly of yourself. You remember the last time when that crush of yours, what was his name again -Jiang Jinfu- flirted with me after he rejected you just some minutes before? There you see how beautiful you are, but don’t worry, I wouldn’t exactly call you ugly either.“

“He rejected me because he was going to China in a few weeks and I was thinking about a serious relationship which wouldn't have worked out! Besides, I was just too tall for him anyway, he is more into midgets like you Baekhee.“

“EXCUSE ME?! I am NOT a MIDGET you FUCKING DEEP EYEBACK PANDA!“

“I am NOT A PANDA, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! SOGGING BACON BITS!“  
And with that, Juhyeongs little mental breakdown was totally forgotten in favor of a little quarrel that included flying fries and salad leafs.

“Are you still OK with your two families, moving together?“ Kyungmi -in the same year as Thao but acting way more mature- had finished her food and now laid her hand on Juhyeong`s shoulder in a caring gesture, which was almost irritating with the way she, at the same time, glared daggers at the other two girls in the background.

“Yes..“ Juhyeong nodded without hesitation, she had already made a decision “My mother looks so happy when she’s with Seongmin-shi, I don’t want to ruin it by whining about such a little thing. Besides, I get along with everyone except Sehun and what isn’t at the moment, can happen in the future right? We may get along when he gets used to me.. Also, he’s like 15 or something so he’s in that phase of puberty when girls become some weird phenomenon that needs to bugger off.“ Both of the girls laughed at that, carrying on with their conversation on other topics like Kyungmi`s new crush, a freshman “ _but a tall, hot, sun kissed one with a shy smile“_.

  
  


„Speaking of the devil.“ Along the conversation, the last one of their group of friends had joined the table. Chanyeol was in the same year as Jingdae and Baekhee, but still acted like a 5 year old; his big ears and even bigger smile was quite endearing and his deep voice had been Juhyeongs weak spot until she realized, after becoming friends with him, that, having a crush on this dork would never end well. “You said his name is Kim Jongin, right?“ Kyungmi nodded confused by his sudden appearance and let herself be pushed till the tail of the bench as the boy squished himself between her and Baekhee. “Is it that one?“ Motioning towards a group that just entered the cafeteria, Chanyeol subtly pointed at the guy to the far right. A high pitched cough told Juhyeong that it was exactly him.

He was everything that Kyungmin had described and even more. A whistle escaped her lips, for which she received a hard punch of the smaller girls tiny fist. “He does look hot but also extremely friendly.. You don’t get a lot of those, especially not Freshman.“ She turned to Kyungmi with a big grin, the tiny girl looked down now, ears red and her huge, owl like eyes, blinking fast, a signature of nervousness.

“Juhyeong!“ The girl was ripped out of her teasing by a loud voice that echoed through the big room. Silence unfolded in the cafeteria and all eyes either focused on her or the owner of the voice that was standing on the other side of the hall, next to Kim Jongin, who had a similar confused expression on his face like the students around them.

“Ohhh look who’s becoming friends with Kyungmi`s new cruuush, well that means we’re going to see more of that Jongin freshman in the future right?“

“Kyungmi, you will finally have more chances than the one that you fucked up yesterday, hihi“ Juhyeong tuned out the voices of Baekhee and Jingdae without knowing, she was too shocked and frustrated to even care what they were saying. Now, she had bigger problems.

“Juhyeong! So you are here. I was searching for you...“ Looking at the tall, blonde guy that stood in front of her now, Juhyeongs cheeks became hot. _Not now! She still needed some recover time!_

“Yifan-oppa.. You were searching for me? What is the occasion?“ Still trying to sound polite, like a school representative should in front of the vice-school representative, Juhyeong tried to ignore the nosy stares of the whole cafeteria -including the more than amused giggles of her friends-.

„I... Is something wrong Juhyeong? Do you want to talk outside? I thought-“ The lack of honorifics that the captain of the schools basketball team, the Canadian-Chinese, tall, handsome and everyone`s high school crush, Wu Yifan was using, made Juhyeong`s blush deepen. No one needed to know how they stood to each other, or tried to stand at least.

“Can we talk later? The lessons are almost starting and I need to head back to our classroom early so that I can talk to our teacher about some important-”

“Do you feel awkward in front of me now?“ _Hurt._ Hurt was clearly written on Yifans face as his expression fell. He had interrupted Juhyeong, but not with his usual loud voice but a quieter one.

_ Oh god, let’s not have that conversation right now! Not in front of everyone else!  _ She needed to get out of this situation without making a scene but also not hurting Yifan even more than she did already-

“Noona?“ The group behind Yifan had been hidden from Juhyeong since she didn’t pay the four friends any attention -with the drama that was going on right now- but when someone stepped out from behind the basketball player, Juhyeong`s mind froze. She already knew Lu Han and Ying and had already heard about this Kim Jongin, that she didn’t realize that there had been someone else, new to the group.

“Sehun-ah?“

A clatter was heard on her friends table as Baekhee let go of her cellphone, swearing death threats as she picked it up, in hope it was still OK. “Se-Sehun?! That brat you told us about?“ She then continued, still a scandalized expression on her face.

“No way in hell? Whaaat? Is this some kind of Drama?“ Chanyeol choked out loud, being his usual self as he almost fell of the bench laughing with his whole body.

Yifans brows furrowed and he turned to the younger and smaller one. “You know each other?“ He seemed suspicious which made the whole situation quite ironic since Juhyeong already knew what kind of thought crossed his mind at the moment.

“My new step brother.“ She corrected the blonde, holding a hand in front of her mouth, desperately trying to hold the chuckle that left her lips. Yifan seemed relieved the second he understood. “Ah.. you told me about that.“ A short silence and then Juhyeong sighed in defeat. _Everything be damned_ “ You wanted to tell me something? Let’s go outside, OK?“

“Didn’t you have some important business with your teacher?“

“That can wait and now come!“ She pointly ignored his outstretched hand, only brushing the tall boys shoulder with her fingers as she passed and the two walked towards the exit. What Juhyeong missed, though, was the sour expression on Sehun`s face as Yifan and her walked out of the cafeteria, maybe a little too close to each other to be considered just friends -because they weren't, even if Juhyeong didn't want to think about it, wanted to deny it at all cost-.

  
  


“Are they like.. a thing?“ Ying had observed the Hollywood-worth Drama that had happened before them since Yifan, Lu Han, herself and their two new acquaintances set foot in the school cafeteria. Everyone who was close to either the senior basketball captain or senior grade president, knew that the two indeed were in some kind of relationship, even if it hadn’t gone as long as some other thought.

“Yifan and Juhyeong-unnie you mean? They are a couple since...“

“Three weeks back or a bit less than that. But they were kind of dating since their sophomore year even if they wouldn't want to admit it. All the stares and touches, all the late nights they were out.. GOD it was driving us all against the wall to see the two of them so uncertain when it was so impossible obvious!“ Lu Han answered for her, the four friends had seated themselves with the six others, they were all becoming closer now, since their groups _mother_ and _father_ had -more or less officially- become a thing.

“Why are you asking? Isn’t it still quite obvious? But don’t worry, you’re her brother they said, right? Juhyeong doesn’t look like someone who puts her love before her family. She will love you as much as a big sister could, I bet.“ Lu Han continued with a friendly smile, patting Sehun`s shoulder chuckling. Sehun looked down, his fist clenched while he tried to control the burning emotions.

  
  


The ten were now eating and talking, some throwing each other secret looks, in hope the other one wouldn’t see. “So you are Juhyeong`s step brother, huh... We already heard some things of you.“ Baekhee had supported her head on her hands as she put her elbows on the table, eyes becoming smaller as they looked the Freshman up and down. “Yes.. I am“ Sehun had seated himself next to the other newcomer -Jongin?- and involuntary had a seat across from the older junior, who looked rather skeptical and not at all inviting. “She is a wonderful person, you should be a good brother to her is that clear, freshman?“

“I get it! God! Yes I am her brother and she is going to be my sister, you don’t need to mention that all the time! I get it, OK?!“ Sehun had stood up, everyone on the table looked at him in mild confusion.

  
  


As his face turned hot in embarrassment, his brain found the manliest and most adult like resolution a 15 year old could find in a situation like this one: He took his food tray, pushed himself away from the table and then stomped away, anger and fluster clouding his vision as he dumped his food in the trash and stormed out of the cafeteria.

“So he really doesn't like her, huh... Brat. Even if he's cute” Baekhee pouted “Why is he being such an asshole?”

With the speed that Sehun had walked out of the cafeteria and out of the building, Sehun could only take a glimpse of Yifan and Juhyeong in the distance, sitting in the grass under a tree. Yifan had his arms around the tiny girl and she seemed to lean against him. The scene made Sehun even more upset, his steps fastening up until he was running, running, running until he reached an end, the other side of the school campus. No one was there -nothing was there actually- just the tall fence that cut off the boys escape and a big bush against the wall of the sports hall where Sehun settled next to, letting himself fall unto the unkept lawn.

_ Damn it. Damn them all! Damn Juhyeong! _

His heart ached.

 


	2. 2nd Chapter: Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Juhyeongs and Yifans problem and how it turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rather short chapter but I still wanted to post it on it's own before continuing the next chapter today.. I don't know when I will be able to update all my stories, I just hope it won't take months >>
> 
> Please believe in me cause I have my end exams this year and my a-lvl is just waiting and it's already so stressfull and urgh.. anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far and pls leave some feedback

“I’m sorry.“

Yifan and Juhyeong stood on the lawn in front of the cafeteria that they had just exited. There was no one around them; the burning heat forced most of the students to search for the air-conditioned inside of the building or at least the school garden in which the trees gave a comfortable shadow under the unbearable sunlight. Due to that, standing under the big, old oak that had been growing here since before their own enrollment, the two seniors were finally able to talk without anyone eavesdropping, like some people normally did when the school`s basketball captain and schools representative got involved.

“I’m sorry for barging in like that.. I didn’t mean to startle you or make you uncomfortable, Juhyeong!” Yifan looked seriously guilty and the younger let a smile cross her face which seemed to calm him down a bit.

“It’s OK, really. You are right, I was extremely flustered in there, but it’s not really your fault but mine. I’ve never been the attention whore that I make myself to look like.“ The girl chuckled and then looked up at the older again. “What did you want to talk to me about anyway, Oppa?“

“So you are not awkward or uncomfortable in front of me now?“ The other ignored her question in favor of continuing the topic. Juhyeong knew that he, no matter how hard Yifan tried to show the opposite, was really uncertain and self-conscious. The smallest thing could make him question his whole being and so Juhyeong always made an effort to show him that not everything was his wrongdoing; but still, the situation that would occure in just a few moments, was almost impossible to explain to the older boy without making him feel bad. Juhyeong was in a dilemma and nothing that she had learned in school or from her parents, could help her the slightest now.

“Yifan, I... It is not your fault-”

“You always say that... Be honest with me for once instead of handling me like a 6 year old.“ The younger sighed. He was kind of right but she still wanted to protect him from the harsh reality, still didn’t want him hurt even though she was the one who hurt him the most.

“I just feel like it’s too early, Yifan...“ The boy in front of her didn’t tremble; he just looked sad and disappointed but also understanding. Juhyeong decided right then that this man was worth the whole truth.

“We are still so young, we’re not even adults yet. I really like you, I may even love you right now but I don’t know what will happen in the future and I don’t want to promise you anything that I can’t 100% guarantee. You deserve so much more than my uncertain, boring ass that only ever talks and thinks about school and her future job. You were my- You are my first relationship to have lasted more than just some hands holding. You were my first actual kiss, you were the first to... to touch me like that and....“ Juhyeong felt herself blush like crazy, she fanned her face in order to cool down the rising heat that certainly did not only come from the summery weather. “I am glad to have experienced that with you and until a few days ago I even thought about keeping you my whole life.. but than, after that night... I... I“ Now she was the one, trembling. Juhyeong felt so awful and dirty, she couldn’t look Yifan in the eyes but the other took a step closer then and gently tugged her chin up, locking their gazes again. “Tell me, Juhyeong“

She felt tears well up “I realized that that desire I had -and still kind of have for you-.. is mostly sexual, nothing serious like what I am supposed to feel. I did never really feel the romantic love, however romantic and nostalgic everyone thinks I am. I’ve been raised very practical and future oriented and I don’t think that I am able to change my lifestyle to the one of a lover, you know... I honestly thought that I could change myself with you, stop being so dense and finally experience some of this emotion, but the feelings did not come like that, doesn’t matter how much I want to be able to.“

“You sound like a cyborg, trying to figure out how to be human...“

“I know I sound ridiculous...“

And then the two were silent again for a long time until Yifan let go of her, making a few steps back until his back hit the broad trunk of the tree and he let himself fall to the ground, his gaze unreadable.

“I am a horrible person, I know.. I don’t want you to put up with someone like me anymore. I couldn’t meet you after that night, I felt like such a bitch for feeling that way for someone who gave me so much, so much love.“ Yifan looked up at her with the tiniest smile on his lips. “Thank you for being honest, for caring so much for me.. God I feel like an idiot now, forcing you into something so serious when you were still not so sure of your feelings yourself... I’m sorry“

“And there you go again, taking up all the blame as if it was your failings and not my stupid misery and uncertainty.“

“I’m sor-” Cutting himself of, Yifan shook his head laughing. “You might be right.. I should stop pitying myself so much.“, “That’s the spirit“ The two laughed again, the slightly uncomfortable truth that surrounded there relationship now, almost forgotten. Almost.

“Juhyeong.“

The spoken to sat next to the boy, leaning on the trunk herself with closed eyes, hummed to show that she was listening.

“I will wait.“ That brought her back immediately and her confused eyes focused on the older again.

“I’m still a love struck dumbass, you know... I am pretty sure I still love you even though you just rejected me... I am willing to wait for you, to change your mind. Maybe when you’re older, maybe when you feel ready for commitment... I want to wait for you, or at least live with that hope. You said you feel sexually attracted to me right?“ He licked his lips then, eyes darkening unnoticed “That’s a beginning, who says that romantic feelings come before sexual ones? You are just not sure of yourself. I will wait for you.“ That was not at all what the girl had imagined and honestly, she would’ve preferred everything over that.

“Yifan, I don’t think-”

“You will never know... Maybe I can make you fall in love with me for real someday. Please let me try, I don’t want to give you up like that. Besides.. everyone ships us anyway, we’re the perfect couple, the power couple!“ Juhyeong laughed but it came out strained. That didn’t seem to mind the other a bit and so he tugged the younger girl in his arms and made himself comfortable in the grass again. The hug wasn’t violent, Juhyeong could have escaped it if she wanted to... but she didn’t. Why that was the case, she wasn’t able to place; maybe it was just the guilt she felt towards the boy, maybe the still lingering sexual desire that a 18 year young, straight girl had towards an older, handsome, gentleman like Yifan with perfect physic and enough brain.. Whatever egoistic reason Juhyeong may have had that moment, she just let herself enjoy the pleasant atmosphere as long as possible.

“I really do like you, you know, Yifan-oppa... You are more than just a dear friend, you are like family to me, don’t underestimate your charm, but please don’t linger in the past instead of moving on.. You deserve better, you should let yourself enjoy the time you have.“

“And now you sound like some grandma, seriously. No wonder so many teachers are attracted to you. You’re like a magnet for old dudes, creepy, you should be careful.“ For which the taller boy didn’t mention that he was one of those creepy, old dudes as well, but the two didn’t want to think about it just now, continuing their bickering like usual, like nothing had happened.

Their peace did not last long, though, because a ringing signaled the beginning of their second period and bringing them back to reality. “Looks like we’re going to be to late for chemistry lesson“ Yifan stood up and, like the gentleman he proved himself to be yet again, pulled Juhyeong gently to her feet, then patting her school blazer clean of the leaves and little dirt that had settled on both of their clothing after sitting on the grass under the tree.

“We will walk to the class room together, right? It’s the only lesson we share and I demand to sit next to you this year as well, yeah?“ He continued as he walked next to the younger girl, this time keeping his respective distance after Juhyeongs confession just some minutes before. “I won’t be able to argue with you anyway. Try to convince Minseok of switching with you... By the way, has Lu Han said anything about him to you? Minseok’s eyed him for quite some time now and I always wondered if his feelings may be reciprocated.“ The boy next to her just furrowed his eyebrows in what seemed to be deep thoughts, then slightly shook his head. “I am not sure, honestly... Han is indeed interested in men as well as women but I didn’t pay attention rather it was Minseok or not. Sorry.“

The other just smiled and shook her head herself “No need to apologize again. I was just curious... Knowing that Minseok at least has a chance with your friend, judging by Lu Han`s sexuality at least, is help enough. I am so glad that Minseok has shown general interest again after everything that had happened before.“ Under the curious gaze of Yifan, Juhyeong realized that she may have talked to much “I- It’s private... Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.“ But the taller male didn’t look offended, just kind of smug as he casually slung an arm around her shoulder “You always let your guard down next to me, it makes me feel special.“ To which the school president just snorted.

The two students entered the chemistry lab and took seats in the front row, like Juhyeong always did since she was a really attentive student; Yifan wasn’t necessarily comfortable but didn’t try to argue. After discussing the seating with her actual lab partner Minseok, the small man was -under the most uncharacteristically whining and struggling- partnered with Yifans ex lab partner, Lu Han. How this arrangement would turn out, Juhyeong was more than curious about, but she was pleased and proud to see the two of them getting along just fine after all the protest from the younger one of them at the beginning.

 


	3. 3rd Chapter: Changings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juhyeong decides to change things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are rather short and I'm sorry about it but I don't want to mix situations and POVs too much soo

The next weeks went by like normal. Except for the fact that Sehun and Jongin were new this year and Yifans and Juhyeongs friends had become one big group of friends, nothing changed for the 12 students. After Juhyeongs and Yifans more-or-less-breakup, nothing of their relationship seemed to have changed as well, which the girl found more confusing than comfortable. The basketball captain had stopped with his usual flirting and sexual references like he did when they were still dating, but the way he acted or spoke towards her and also the way he was still as touchy-feely and protective as before, irritated the girl a little bit and also made her feel even more guilty, knowing that he was still in love with her and still hold hope in his heart. Their friends were the first to have heard of the break up: some were extremely confused and disbelieving, others glad but sad nevertheless, still, all of them were as comfortable as possible which wasn’t that hard anyway.

-

“Are you sure you broke up for real? I mean.. it’s not like anything changed. Maybe Yifan hasn’t understood that you were serious.“ Baekhee chewed on here pencil, already giving up on her chemistry homework and instead leaning over Juhyeong`s slim shoulders to get some attention as the other girl ignored her at first in favor of finishing the paper that was due to in 2 days.

“Baekhee... Please do your homework! It’s not even been half an hour and you told me that the teacher would skin you alive if you ever forgot your homework ever again like the last literal 10 times....“ Juhyeong wasn’t in the mood for this topic right now. Just about an hour ago, her mother had asked her about her “ _handsome, canadian basketball boyfriend”_ as well because Yifan usually came to her house at least 4 times a week but it’s already been 2 weeks without his visits. It was odd how attached her mother had become of Yifan and how utterly disappointed and disapproving she had looked after Juhyeong told her about the break up. Asking again and again how that had happened because the two were just so _“perfect for each other“_.

“But- Come oon! I don’t understand the question anyway and I will just text Yeollie later to send me his answers. He could never resists my charms anyway!“ The girl flicked her fox brown, long hair behind her ear and blinked with what was supposed to be cute or charming. Juhyeong just sighed and shook her head defeated. No use in arguing Baekhee when she was trying to avoid homework.

“He told me that he will wait.. I guess he really meant that.“

“Why would he wait? What for? If you haven’t already fallen in love with him until now, than that’s not gonna change in the next months or years. How naive? Or well.. desperate? Is that supposed to be romantic?“

“I honestly, find it really romantic.“ Kyungmi had sat on Juhyeong`s bed, reading a big tome and her round glasses were almost falling off the tip of her nose. “He is not one of those `I only want to have sex`kinda guys, no offense Juhyeong I find it really sad how you feel about him, but he really seems to be loving you so much and it’s really not easy to just swallow all your feelings like they never existed. And who knows, maybe the time is going to come where Juhyeong is feeling like commitment towards Yifan.“

Juhyeong pushed her laptop away and let her forehead land on the floor she was laying on. “I know Kyungie but I don’t think I’m going to change that easily... I wish it would’ve changed over time but it didn’t. That’s also why I didn’t tell you girls until then, because I felt like a horrible person.. Sorry about that.“ Her friends just smiled at her, Baekhee patting her on the back, soothing.

“Well at least the move is going well right? Everything happened so fast over the last 3 weeks and now your room, no your whole apartment is so empty and clean.“ The three girls looked around each other and Juhyeong chuckled a bit, changing the atmosphere. “Yes.. It seems like my mom and Sehun-ah`s father -Seongmin-shii- had already looked for flats in case their children said yes.. And well, as I told my mother that I wouldn’t mind, she showed me some apartments near our current block. It’s kind of cute actually how much they already planned out. She looks so happy and I would’ve felt horrible for declining.“

“But, like... I mean it’s only for a year and you will already leave for college anyway right? So that’s quite unfortunate.“ Kyungmi had put her book aside and was now sitting next to the two, a bit but not much taller girls. “Yes...“ Juhyeong knitted her eyebrow in thoughts “I told them that I don’t need a big room because of that but they said they will just use my room as a guest room when I leave. We have a `family` with 4 children now so there should always be room.“ The three laughed at that.

“Apropos new family. They aren’t talking about a wedding already, aren’t they?“ Baekhee mentioned with a bright smile. Everyone knew she loved weddings. “Not that I know of. It hasn’t been too long since the two are dating and they are just moving in with each other in a month so that’s management enough for now. But I guess they will think about that when some time passes.“ The three students talked about the future of Juhyeong and her new `family` a bit more until it was rather late and her two friends decided to bid home before it was too dark outside, they didn’t live too far away but still didn’t want to test their luck too much.

As Juhyeong was alone in her room again, she let herself fall unto her bed, which wasn’t more than a simple mattress really, and stared towards the plain ceiling and around her bare room with only some boxes standing beside the door. It was so silent but the 18 year old didn’t move to put on music or play with her phone, instead she just let her thoughts wander over the past few events of the last months once again:

Kyungmi was kind of right; everything was happening so fast, not that Juhyeong complained but she was extremely nervous and giddy about how everything would turn out, especially with her current problem named Oh Sehun. Sehun hadn’t really warmed up to her even when he joined her group of friends some time ago. Talking was awkward, being alone together was awkward, mentions of them being family were awkward, sometimes Sehun would even look almost furious at that topic -hadn’t Juhyeongs mothers said that he was OK with them moving in together? Why was he so in denial then?-. Everything was awkward and Juhyeong didn’t know what to do. It didn’t made anything better that the boy had become so friendly with everyone else, talking a lot and laughing -even if just his small one-.

Sehun, Jongin and Thao hung around without the others some time as well, having become really close recently. Juhyeong would’ve guessed that that much would happen, they were of similar age and the three of them seemed to share a lot of things, including favorite sports, video games and hobbies, except for the fact that Thao was a shopping maniac. The only one except Juhyeong, that Sehun wasn’t too close to, was unexpectedly Yifan and no one really knew why, since he had been quite friendly with him at the beginning. All in all, Juhyeong was ready to give up on trying, her ego was down and she felt so stupid for being ignored or looked at weirdly whenever she was near the 15 year old or even talking to him.

“Maybe I should try to confront him... Until now I’ve just let the signs pass, hoping it would get better, but it seems like it won’t change if I don’t do anything serious about it.“ And with that, the girl got herself a new mission.

 


	4. UPDATE!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I have already written down the story line over all plus the important key moments but I have not gotten to write anything else down.

Also: Not knowing how long the next scenes will be, I can still not tell you when the ff will be finished but the story is about half way through if I had to be more accurately even if I don't know how much I will write for the future scenes.

I am working on the next chapter because I got in the mood for some SuHun and I wanted to continue this story for a long time, so be a little more patient with a small chapter update before I can finish the story once and for all.

 

I apologize again. Hopefully you guys can wait a little longer because I'm in the middle of my A-levels, in 3 weeks they're over and I will definitely have more time to finish this story now that I have the ideas set.


	5. 4th Chapter: Breaking

The day of the move approached quickly and all of the sudden, Juhyeong found herself in the chaos of two families and a shitload of boxes that the strong ones of them had spend almost two hours to bring up into the new house.

After the day when Baekhee and Kyungmi visited Juhyeong`s old flat and Juhyeong had decided to talk to her now 'younger brother', there had been no real occasion to really fulfill her plan: Sehun had called in ill for two whole weeks and since then still avoided her like a plague. Today was the first time after the cafeteria incident since Juhyeong actually saw him in a closer location.

“Do you guys need some help?” The girl felt useless just standing there like a lost child, occasionally stepping out of the way so that the people around her could walk past. The oldest son of the Oh family, who had already started to like Juhyeong enough to joke around, stopped next to her and grinned with wiggling eyebrows, making the younger girl blush in surprise.

“Just stand there and be pretty so that those helpers keep enough motivation to heave up the ancient wardrobe of yours.” Juhyeong`s blush deepened, which the older man watched in a smug look before a shove from the other side of the wooden board, that the male was holding, revealed that Sehun`s expression had turned irritated. “Are you finished now?” The two continued to move the wooden boards towards the big bedroom with more grumbling.

Juhyeong`s mother later gave her an actual task and the 18 year old spend the rest of the day, sorting in the kitchenware and hanging up the paintings and photographs because these were definitely more important than wardrobe and bedding, or so thought the Kims.

 

“Cheers, guys. Let's have a toast for today's successful day.” Juhyeong`s older brother had brought in beers for the adults and juice for Sehun and Juhyeong after all the boxes and furniture had found their supposed way into the new house. They touched glasses to celebrate the moving and for a minute, Juhyeong felt like they were just a normal family, until she caught Sehun`s eyes and the younger started choking on his orange juice.

 

-

 

Living with another family turned out to be total chaos, not always in a bad way of course but even though they had a house now instead of a flat, running into each other on a hectic day, fighting about who would use the bathrooms in the morning and getting irritated at each others way of handling things, turned out to be quite stressing. Juhyeong wasn't used to organizing for now four people instead of just her mom and herself, she wasn't the only one, though.

 

“Sehun, would you mind going to the near by grocery shop and getting some fresh tomatoes and spring onions? I forgot to buy them and we need it for today's dinner.”

Time had flew by rather quickly. The school year was almost over and the most important exams of the year waited for Juhyeong, Ying, Minseok, Lu Han and Yifan like a giant wall that was going to crash over the seniors heads when they only made the tiniest mistake. All of them had already started cramming but the next week, the teachers had given them off to fully concentrate on the A-levels. So, also starting from today, the five friends had decided to meet up and study together, help one another. Juhyeong`s mother wouldn't let her go at first, too worried about the 18 year old's well being. After finally convincing the woman, a big dinner was arranged for the seniors to eat and be well before throwing themselves into school again.

 

“Sehun, dear?” The mother wasn't to shy with nicknames and even if the boy wouldn't want to admit it, he liked being loved that way.

“Oh Sehun, I know you can hear me. Get your ass up that couch immediately!” But she could also be strict sometimes, a thing that Mr. Oh and Sehun never got used to.

Some rustling was heard and said boy shuffled into the kitchen, eyebrows knitted together and arms crossed. “I already went shopping with dad today.” He simply stated but Juhyeong`s mother wasn't having it, handing over the meat cutting to her daughter and turning towards her step son. “I know. Juhyeong and I went shopping today as well. We are also making dinner if you haven't noticed and your father is working right now so it would be nice if you took those ten minutes and get us the last ingredients since out guests are arriving shortly.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Sehun`s displeased gaze landed on Juhyeong. His mouth shut with an audible snap and starting from his ears, a blush creeped on his cheeks. With an abrupt movement he turned around, grabbing jacket, wallet and some random keys on the low shoe shelf before stomping out the door, Kim Jinghee`s list of ingredients called after him.

 

 

“The food is amazing, Jinghee-shi.” Sehun had arrived just in time with the guests and shortly after, dinner was served to a big group of seven people: Sehun, Juhyeong, her mother, Yifan, Minseok, Lu Han and Ying. The friends had nothing but praised the food until Juhyeong light-heartedly told them to shut up before her mother`s ego raised above the clouds but it hadn't helped much.

Especially Yifan was joking around with the older woman. The whole scenario reminded the 18 year old of the times when the two of them were still a couple and it twisted her heart in guilt at how amazing Yifan acted like nothing happened. Minseok and Lu Han also had their fun, teasing Ying for her many questions about the preparation of the meal while Mrs. Jinghee almost enthusiasticly explained every little detail. Sehun was almost quieter than usual but Juhyeong didn't pay that much mind, having given up on understanding the adolescent boy.

 

Excusing herself, Juhyeong made her way into the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the dish washer but a deep voice followed her.

“I'm gonna help.” Yifan easily took the heavy stack of plates joining the girl with a smile. “You OK? You were so quiet over there?” His concern washed away as Juhyeong just chuckled a bit, shaking her head. “Nothing is wrong, really. I just enjoyed watching you all, letting my thoughts flying around randomly before I have to concentrate so much tomorrow.” The giant nodded understanding.

In comfortable silence the duo started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Silence didn't last too long though before Juhyeong ruined it. “Thank you for pretending nothing happened, Yifan.” She hadn't meant for it to sound so regretting towards her past but too late she realized how the sentences may sound.

“I'm not pretending like our pause is not happening, if that's what you mean...” The older stopped what he was doing and leaned against the counter to face the girl that had also stopped in her tracks in favor of finally ending whatever Yifan still thought was still happening.

“Yifan....” Said one made a step towards her, “I appreciate that you don't hate me after how stupid I acted-” He was now standing directly in front of the girl, his eyes glowed hopeful and the guilt only grew in Juhyeong`s stomach, twisting her insides so that she was almost unable to talk without choking. Gently pushing him away, she just shook her head again and again before being able to get the words that had circled through her mind out of her mouth.

“Don't get me wrong. Please, Yifan. I am sorry. This is... not a pause, not a pause at all, and when I told you about breaking up this summer, I, I meant it like that. Like a final. This is not a pause. I don't think waiting will change how I feel.” Unable to meet Yifan`s eyes, Juhyeong played with the slightly too long sleeves of her pullover.

There was a sigh and the boy in front of her raised his hand to ruffle his blonde strands in frustration. Or the last part, Juhyeong only guessed, because she was still gluing her eyes to the floor.

“Are you sure.” The words were no more than a whisper and the girl heard how forced and faked the confidence sounded. “I gave you freedom to breath in those last months because I thought...” And now Juhyeong looked up because a wet drop had landed on the kitchen floor. More drops followed, her cheeks felt warm, the drops weren't only Yifan`s.

“I can't tell you how sorry I am-” She was stopped mid sentence by strong arms that wrapped around her slim waist and a warm chest that pressed against her own. It was cliche and maybe kind of melodramatic but the two didn't care as they stood like that for some minutes or maybe a lot more. It was weird how it all felt like a break up all over again.

 

A loud crashing sound brought Juhyeong and Yifan back into reality. The noise had sounded awfully close and in panic, the girl looked around in case it was her own doing.

Standing in the door frame of the kitchen, Sehun stared at the duo with wide eyes, an unreadable look on his face that could be a mixture of confusion, disappointment and anger even if that didn't really make sense. Why did he look so furious? The boy`s look schooled itself into a neutral expression in a matter of seconds and Juhyeong wasn't even sure anymore if she may only have imagined the look from before.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Juhyeong let go of Yifan and quickly cleaned off the already dried tears on her face with a kitchen towel. When no one answered Sehun`s question, his gaze turned annoyed and without another look he strode past them, “We are cleaning the dinner table now.” He announced unceremoniously and walked out of the kitchen. Taking Yifan`s hand, Juhyeong followed wordlessly.

 

 

Everyone had already headed home as Juhyeong let herself fall into the couch and turned on the TV just to have some noise in the background. She let her thoughts wander, towards Yifan, towards the end of the year, towards her challenges, achievements and goals. Today's dinner had reminded her of what was waiting for the student after finishing her last year of school. It had felt like only some days ago when she met the Oh Family. Mr. Oh -Seongmin-shi-, their oldest son Sewon, with whom she got along perfectly well even though his flirting was a bit awkward sometimes and last but not least the now 16 year old Sehun, who still hadn't gotten over his unfounded hatred towards Juhyeong.

She sighed. Maybe he wouldn't be as annoyed of her anymore, when she moved out, preferably soon.

 


	6. 5th Chapter: Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, I apologize :(  
> I hope it makes up the length with a little story development? I suppose?

“Guys?” Minseok`s surprised voice brought Juhyeong out of her thoughts.

The group of seniors had meet up at the library about five hours ago and since then had only taken one break, too focused on their studies to notice how fast time moved when you were concentrating. Minseok`s voice had been the only thing to be heard after almost an hour and so, everyone looked up startled at the disturbance. But the oldest of them only pointed behind Juhyeong`s back with his chin, already looking quite surprised himself.

Juhyeong and the others turned to look in the direction Minseok was looking at. Surely everyone was shocked to see none other than Sehun standing in the library entrance and glancing around in search for someone. After his gaze landed on their table, he hesitated for a moment. Even from some meters away, Juhyeong could make out the blush that creeped up his neck and flushed his ears and cheeks in a faint pink, but Sehun recovered fast and strode towards the friends with large steps.

“Jo, Sehun. What are you doing here? Were you coming to see us?” Lu Han had gotten along with the younger really well, especially for their age difference. The 18 year old pushed a chair between himself and Juhyeong to invite the other to take a seat. Sehun choose to sit across from Juhyeong, on the other side of the table, instead. It was no surprise for anyone of them, having heard from and seen his obvious dislike for the girl.

“I have an important test in a few days and Mum- Jinghee- She said I should join you for better concentration and in case I have questions and stuff...” His words became more and more of a rumble so that it was difficult to understand him. “She also told me to bring some snacks since you most likely haven't eaten or taken a break in a long time.” And before Sehun unpacked his own notes, he placed some Tupperware on the table. It was the perfect timing to Yifan`s and Ying`s stomach to began grumbling at the sight of the delicious food.

 

They decided to take a break while eating the food and after only 15 minutes the Tupperware was licked clean. After wrapping up everything again the five seniors spend another half an hour of asking and explaining to each other before Juhyeong looked at the time again, only to realize that it was already half past 11 pm.

It wasn't an unusual time for the 18 year olds since they also did not have any school the next day, but Sehun was still too young to be out that late especially since he _had_ to go to school tomorrow. Of course she knew that Sehun, remembering his attitude towards her, would most likely not listen to her, but it was still her duty as a big sister to take care of him, not that she wouldn't have cared even if he wouldn't be the son of her mums new love.

Sehun had been silent for most of the time that he had been here, only occasionally asking questions and patiently listened as the olders were a little to eager to help him out. Though, sometimes Juhyeong had caught him staring at her with such an intense stare that a shiver run down her spine. She didn't know how to interpret that and so just choose to ignore them like always.

“Sehun-ah?”

Sehun`s head shot up so fast that it startled the older girl a bit, after a short pause, she was able to find her words, “It's already getting late, you should head home.” As Sehun didn't answer her and just continued to look at her, this time a bit irritated, she tried to explain, “You have school tomorrow, I don't want you to be tired and not be able to concentrate. You have to sleep at least 8 and a half hours a day!”

Instead of answering, Sehun just frowned at her. “You are going to stay here?”

“Don't worry about us, Sehun, we are not going to take much longer. Juhyeong is right, though. It is late and we are very good in our time schedule so we should head home soon too.” Lu Han looked at Juhyeong with an unreadable stare before continuing “Actually, Juhyeong, maybe you should go with your brother? You need even more sleep then we do since you organize the prom night too you have been so stressed out lately. We will meet tomorrow.”

Despite feeling bad for leaving her friends, it was true that she was really tired and worn out. Maybe she should go home and catch a good night's sleep for once. Hesitantly she packed up her school books and notes and waited for Sehun to do the same.

“Should I drive you two home? It's going to be so much quicker and more safe.” Minseok stood up before either Sehun or Juhyeong could say anything. Pulling out his car keys, he joined them. “Come on.”

The younger ones followed him.

 

“You really don't have to, please don't trouble yourself-”

“I don't know why we have to tell you this every fucking time, Juhyeong.” Minseok just continued walking, not minding the younger girl as she practically hung on his arm, trying to argue with his decision. “We are friends. I hope you know that.”

“Of course I know-” Juhyeong was cut off again.

“You do so much for us, you help us not only in school but basically everything from what clothes to wear to relationship advice even though you're not that good at both. No offense. You try your best and more, going out of your way to help us in even the slightest problems like the mother you turned out to be. Why are we not supposed to do the same for you at least once? Huh?”

This left Juhyeong stunned. She didn't know what to reply. Of course she had heard this a lot of times from every one of her friends and family, but Minseok had always been reserved and did not speak out his emotions often. Hearing him talk so much about a topic that Juhyeong had always been uncomfortable with, left her speechless.

Next to her, Sehun had a smile on his face, brighter than the older had ever seen. It was so Sehun to laugh at things that embarrassed or flustered Juhyeong.

“I hope, one day you will finally understand that friendship or any relationship for that matter, is based on reciprocity.” At that, Sehun`s smiled faltered slightly but Juhyeong was too deep in thoughts to see it.

 

“So, how's the prom night management going so far? I heard you and Jinki-Hyung are disagreeing about basically everything?”

The three high schoolers sat in the car, conversation flowing easy between the two oldest while Sehun just stared out of the window, slumped in his back seat.

“It's not like we are _disagreeing_ with each other,” Juhyeong`s pout was every proof to the except opposite, “it's more like we just prefer different things.. I for example want to have a bit more traditional vibe. Of course we don't have to dance to classical music all the time and the decorations don't have to be in all white like a wedding or something, but I don't want to organize a party where the seniors can go wild. We are still under age and is it not asked to much to just keep it down a little?”

Minseok had already heard from Jinki, that Juhyeong was not talked out of keeping it traditional and in Jinki`s opinion “plain and boring”, but he didn't tell the girl, because he would not hear the end of it if he tried to compromise this topic with her. Instead he nodded slowly and changed the topic a bit.

“Do you have anyone to go with?”

Juhyeong sighed in defeat. “My mother pesters me to go with someone but honestly, who with? I can't really show up with either you or Chanyeol and I don't think the other guys would want to be seen with me like this. I don't want any rumors to start again because of this stupid “hetero guys and hetero girls can't be friends” bullshit too.”

“I get why you don't want to go with Yeollie, since Baekhee would definitely kill you if anyone else besides her get's to close to her lovely chihuahua,” you could literally feel the sarcasm dripping down his tongue, Juhyeong laughed whole heartily, “But why not me? I won't get anyone else to go with me anyway. We're both hot and single so why not?” The 18 year old girl returned his overly cheesy wink and added an exaggerated flying kiss in Minseok`s direction to which the other almost chocked.

 

“We are here. Have a good night, you guys.” Minseok and Juhyeong hugged for a moment before Sehun nudged at the girls backpack to pull her out of the car. He was more eager to get inside than he had been when in the library Juhyeong first suggested him to go home and sleep. She almost tripped over her feet twice as she was manhandled.

When the door shut behind her back she threw Sehun an angry frown. “What the hell was that? You could have gone inside without me, I can make those few steps inside on my own.” With disappointment she watched Minseok`s car leaving, with an utterly confused Minseok inside. She turned around, arms crossed in front of her chest and stared at the younger but still already taller boy. Her anger would have lasted longer if his eyes didn't stare right back, making her feel uncomfortable.

“Is he interested in you?”

Wait. What?

“What?” Juhyeong spoke out her thoughts, a little startled by the sudden question. And who was Sehun talking about anyway? Who was interested in her?

“Or are you interested in him? Are you two- you know- did you have something?” For some Juhyeong unknown reason, Sehun's eye mirrored her own irritation and disappointment but also a spark of fear and uncertainty.

Was Sehun talking about Minseok? No he wouldn't. There was no reason to believe something that stupid. No one would even get the slightest idea especially with Minseok and Juhyeong being kindergarten friends and Minseok being everything but interested in women.

But Sehun didn't know that.

Juhyeong couldn't hold a laugh at that thought, at the thought that Sehun suggested Minseok and her _dating._ “Minseok's queer, you know?”

At the 16 year olds big eyes and astonished expression, she could only shake her head while still trying to hold the laughter that bubbled up inside her. It was almost adorable how flustered these types of topics seem to make the boy feel. She felt like pinching Sehun`s cheeks but unfortunately the two weren't close enough for that yet.

“Oh look at you.” Juhyeong still couldn't hold back the cooing, “You are still young, you will understand the concept of sexuality and real love soon enough.”

“I already know I'm straight, if that's what you are implying.” The look of solemnity on Sehun`s face was confusing and amusing in the same way and Juhyeong could not, however much she tried, take that seriously, especially coming from a slightly blushing 16 year old.

“Of course you are.”

“You are not taking me serious.”

“Of course, not. You are 16, you have a long way to go.”

“As if you had much to say about love. Besides the fact that you are only barely 2 years older than me, you're experience in love don't surpass Yifan, if you could even call that lo-” Sehun`s rant was becoming louder and louder. His face was contorted in a frown and coming way to close fore Juhyeong`s comfort. But what angered the girl even more was what Sehun was trying to say, what he dared to presume from what he may only have heard from his friends. Lastly, her hand shot up, cutting off the others words. Sehun sprung back in surprise, shook and hurt, as pain run through his right cheek and painted the skin a light pink.

“This is the moment when you compose yourself, apologize and get out of my sight!” With annoyance Juhyeong heard even more pain in her voice as in Sehun`s when he spoke up again.

“I just wanted to say that I know totally well, what love is. I'm not a baby anymore and you should try to stop treating me like one. I'm a man, I am becoming a man at least, why don't you see me like one?!”

This was not the answer that Juhyeong hoped he would give but last but not least, she just gave up, gave in. Ignoring the desperation in his voice, she simply pushed herself away from the position between Sehun and the wall that they had been backing up against. “If you are not going to leave first, then I will, I suppose. Good night.” She simply patted Sehun`s shoulder before turning her back to him and going up the stairs towards her room. She didn't see Sehun, leaning against the wall, anxiety and remorse slowly blossoming in his chest.

“What the fuck was that, Sehun?” He asked himself after hearing the final click of Juhyeong`s bedroom door in the first floor. “Shit!”

 


	7. 6th Chapter: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little change, not enough to be a little plot but some new story line nonetheless.

The next month was spend rather stoically. Juhyeong`s life consisted of studying, managing the prom and helping her friends with their studies. Nothing much happened besides that.

Well nothing much besides the big explosion that had happened when Lu Han and Minseok came into the cafeteria, _hand in hand_ , only a week after Minseok and Juhyeong had talked about the prom on their way back from the library. But Juhyeong wasn't that surprised actually, she already knew about Minseok`s crush on the Chinese and it didn't took a detective to know that the other was at least liking Minseok as well.

With a shy voice Minseok confessed to have asked Lu Han to go to prom together and that the other had said yes and hugged him before he even finished his rambling. Yifan looked at her with big eyes, remembering their conversation about the two from the beginning of the schools year.

Everyone else was elated in surprise and joy, Baekhee took about 30 pictures of the newly formed couple, Thao already talking about which color the napkins on their wedding would have. Chanyeol pat Minseok`s back so many times the older had to cringe away in pain for the giant to stop and Sehun, well, Sehun was grinning, the biggest, most earnests smile Juhyeong ever had the joy -or surprise- to lay eyes on. Sehun didn't grin towards the couple though but looked into Juhyeong direction.

 

After the fight, if you could call it on, a tension had been left between Juhyeong and Sehun which grew for at least a week before everything all of the sudden deflated. The sudden change of atmosphere between them was mostly Sehun`s doing, though, starting with the smile he had given Juhyeong that day in the cafeteria. The frown that his face had worn every time his “older sister” would be near, was now replaced with a short nod or even a little smile.

A smile. _Oh Sehun_ got out of his way to show _Kim Juhyeong_ a _smile_.

It was no exaggeration to say that the 18 year old was more than freaked out the first times it happened. After at least a week of Sehun seemingly warming up to her, the bewilderment faded a little. The confusion stayed nevertheless even after Juhyeong was comfortable enough to return the gesture with a shy smile of hers. Some day she swore herself to ask the boy what made up his mind, but right now their interactions were to good to be destroyed by her incredulity.

And besides, it was not like Sehun was now acting totally normal around Juhyeong either. Maybe he was less grumpy, less bratty, but the sudden blush that sometimes colored his cheeks still didn't seem normal. Also, there were times when Sehun would still get angry at Juhyeong and her fussing over him, for whatever reason. She concluded quickly that he was apparently still awkward at her acting like his sister since they weren't related but it didn't make sense since he quickly to adapt calling her mother mum as well.

 

“And the staaaring! Don't get me started on that...”

The girls had a night out after their first exams, walking down the streets towards one of their favorite little clubs. Baekhee, Jingdae, Juhyeong, Thao and Ying -who had been invited by Jingdae after Kyungmi had declined to go clubbing- enjoyed the cold night`s air before entering the small, dark sphere. They sat on one of the round couches in the back before continuing to talk.

“Juhyeong, I am not going to lecture you or anything but shouldn't you be fucking glad that he at least starts to like you?” Jingdae frowned while looking up from the menu “He is a fucking 16 year old who just discovered that the other gender can be interesting as well. Of course he would be staring at boobies, I would stare at boobies every time I had an opportunity, back then when I started to get interested.” The others laughed at that because yes, it was true, no one could forget those days when Jingdae`s interest in women peaked.

“And you still stare at boobies every time you can, Dae. Don't believe we aren't seeing it just because we don't comment on it anymore.” This time Jingdae frowned at Baekhee, a slight red coloring her ears, almost unnoticed under the red and yellow lights.

Ying, who had only started paying attention again after Baekhee hinted Jingdae`s sexuality, tried to get everyone's interest after waving her hand at least 2 minuted frantically in front of her friends faces. Her small and smooth voice was overlapped by the loud music.

“Guys, Ying wants to say something.” Juhyeong smiled at the girl who nodded thankfully at the older before looking at the other girls who had their eyes on the Chinese now, listening attentively.

“Sehun-”

“Juhyeong`s brother- Ow! Why did you kick me Juhyeong? Step brother, step brother, I get it!”

“Yes- Well- Do you really think he is that much kid- I mean-” Ying shrugged her shoulders nonchalant.

“God, yes! He is flustered enough when he runs against the closed bathroom door because either my mother or I am showering.”

“Are you sure it is not because he ran into a door rather than whoever showers?”

“I am 100 percent sure of it-”

Ying stood up now. Her eyebrows were pulled together and her lips tight but her voice didn't dare to show her annoyance at being interrupted. “What I wanted to say was, that he couldn't be such a child if he is in here, clubbing and dancing like he owned this place.” And with that her finger pointed in the direction of the dancing crown in the middle of the room.

At first the girls were confused but than a shriek of Thao confirmed their fear. “Oh god no, is that him? Shiiit is he supposed to be this hot? Isn't this, like, child pornography?”

Baekhee let a whistle escape her lips as they stretched into a wide grin. “That's not what child pornography stands for, Thaothao. Nonetheless I have to admit that this 16 year old, blushing, brat that you talk about, Juhyeong, seems to be someone totally different from the Sehun that I see right there, grinding against a girl.”

Juhyeong coughed as the drink she had ordered and taken a sip from, went up her nose, cursing and wiping the liquid away with her sleeve. Sehun wouldn't be in here, he said he would be with Jongin tonight to lean for the next weeks physics test- OK, yeah, that was obviously a lie.

Juhyeong sighed as she slowly looked up. True to her assumptions, the first guy she laid eyes on was none other than Jongin, with a tank top so low that it wouldn't have shown any less skin if the boy was going half naked instead. Wasn't that boy 16 as well?

Finally moving on, Juhyeong let her eyes search for her step brother only to find him in the exact action that Baekhee had described him in. But even in the dark Juhyeong could have sworn that his eyes, even darker than ever, laid on her. Then he bit his lip.

“OK, I think I need some fresh air.” Her friends didn't try to stop her.

 

“Juhyeong?”

Said girl was standing outside the club now, waiting for the taxi to show up, as a way too familiar voice called her name. She jumped in surprise. Juhyeong didn't need to turn around to know it was Sehun but eventually she had to, to not make this any weirder than it would be.

“Sehun...” She wore a fake, surprised smile was she spun around.

The tight, black jeans and the wide shirt with an even wider V neck were definitely not his clothes because Juhyeong would have noticed them in the laundry. But honestly, this Sehun in front of her could be someone completely else, with the now blond dyed and messily styled up hair.

“How are you going to explain all of this to mum?” She folded her arms in front of herself. At the defensive posture Sehun`s face turned back towards the shy and blushing, flustered Sehun that she knew from home.

“Is this the only thing you care about? I- I mean-”

“Yes, actually, what else am I supposed to think about seeing my- my little brother- lying at his family to go out partying at the age of 16?!” As always, the boy in front of her also took on an annoyed expression at the mention of him being Juhyeong`s brother. It didn't bother Juhyeong in the slightest anymore.

“Don't tell mother, please. I- I will go now, OK? Are you going home? Because I am coming with you.” At that moment the cap arrived, Sehun walked to the car first, opening the door for Juhyeong to climb in before entering himself.

The drive was mostly silent. In an attempt to start a conversation, the taxi driver asked about how “he could find such a beautiful girlfriend like you, my boy?”, making the atmosphere the most awkward it had ever been between Juhyeong and Sehun as the older girl explained their “relation” while ignoring how beet red Sehun`s whole _head_ had gotten, in anger probably.

 

Sehun was a good liar. It made Juhyeong think about how long the younger had already done things like these that he just kept in secret in front of his family. Maybe he really was just playing the little innocent lamb and that's why he acted that weirdly towards her to begin with. But Juhyeong would not be fooled anymore.

Some day she will find out all about his secret lifestyle! Some day... For now she still struggled

 

Juhyeong had eventually gotten soft at Sehun's pleading puppy eyes and decided to go against telling his late night outings to their parents. He had also frequently denied to having done this kind of stuff before even though it was obvious how much experience he had back there.

When explaining his now blonde hair to Mrs Kim and Mr Oh Sehun was able to convince them that he had lost a dare to his friends. They had simply laughed at the young boys antiques and half-heartedly scolded him for loosing. Juhyeong could only roll her eyes.

She would never admit the little smiled that played around her lips.

 


	8. 7th Chapter: Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I really let you guys down, huh. Sorry for the loooong wait. I am currently taking up the story again so I hope that I can finish a few chapters to reward those people that are still following this story even though it looks hopelessly lost.
> 
> The chapters are getting so short but I feel like it would be better to split up the different pov and stuff. ;/

Juhyeong could feel the irritation in her stomach bubble up. “I have a whole group of friends with me, mum, I will enjoy it enough without someone special by my side. Besides, I don't have anyone anyway, I won't ask a random person!”

At this point, Ms Jinghee had gotten desperate. From the moment that her daughter told her about her and Yifans break up, she was convinced that it wasn't something serious. As time had passed and nothing between the two teenagers had changed, though, Juhyeong`s mother seemed more and more concerned about the girl, going to prom _alone_ and pestered Juhyeong day after day to look for a new face to take along.

It went so far, that she was aimlessly asking some guys from Juhyeong`s grade to accompany her and at that moment, her daughter just snapped.

 

The out break stunned her mother for a moment, not being used to the 18 year old raising her voice. Juhyeong used the moment of surprise to draw a line. “I am NOT going to ask Yifan. I am NOT asking some random man on the streets! I am NOT asking my friends for something as ridiculous as this. I can stand on my own, mother!”

Sehun was seated in the living room on the couch, watching an action movie, when he had heard the two women of the household arguing. It was impossible not to overhear the conversation, really. With the intention to stop the chaos, the 16 year old shied into the kitchen and squeezed between Juhyeong and Jinghee his face towards the mother. When standing between them, though, the thick tension around the three swallowed every ounce of confidence from the youngest.

“What?” The harsh bark of Juhyeong made him jump. Desperate to say anything, anything at all, he blurted out the only thing that his mind could piece together.

“Why not take me?” There were a few seconds of silence after that. Thankfully the tension seemed to decrease, even if only to be replaced by confusion on the girls sides and utterly embarrassment on the boys side.

“Take you? Where? To prom? What does that have to do with me going without a partner?” Besides the fact that Juhyeong was positively surprised how Sehun had stopped her mother from ripping her head off, she didn't understand what her younger step brother really meant. Until a small smile graced Ms Jinghee`s features, making the last bits of the heavy atmosphere disappear.

“You want to go to prom with your sister? That's so nice of you, but you know how 18 and 19 year olds are right? They are so rowdy, especially on occasions like these.” Sehun nodded, stunned. Juhyeong shook her had, still not believing what was happening.

Since when did Sehun want to come to prom? His grade would have their own prom eventually so why go to hers? The teenager cleared her answers instantly, still not really looking in her direction. “I mean a lot of my friends will be there, right? Minseok and Luhan-Hyung are going together. Ying-Unnie wanted to come as well and Yifan-Hyung said that he will take someone too. So there are people I can be around and take care of and be taken care of. No worries.” Of course. Makes sense, Juhyeong thought, then nodded.

“OK, sure. Why not? Even though I'm not sure this is what mum wanted.” She shared a grin with Sehun, which would be considered weird if it wouldn't be for their mother to disturb the moment with her rapid talking.

 

-

 

The date of the Prom approached fast. An hour before Sehun and Juhyeong would meet up with their friends, Sehun had locked himself in the bathroom for at least 45 minutes before coming out. Juhyeong had gotten worried he might have fainted and so was glad when he meet her in the living room, hair freshly washed and styled, a dark blue suit that hugged his lanky limbs and gray tie loosely hanging around his neck.

Her mother was instantly all over him, praising and touching his face, it was as if it was his graduation and not hers, not that Juhyeong felt jealous, having had to endure the same amount of affection some minutes prior.

“You look good.” She simply stated, not sure what or if Sehun expected any comment from her. She meant it, though, really, he looked really good like this. If he wouldn't have been her younger brother, maybe she would have really asked him out for prom. Well, maybe not, maybe she was just desperate to please her mother. Yeah definitely, she tried to argue with herself.

When the younger turned to her, mouth open to return the compliment, he halted abruptly, mouth clicking shut. “You.... too.” Where the only words he pressed out.

Wow. OK. Juhyeong had expected at least some positive reaction and not a strangled cough that sounded like the most insincere compliment ever.

She had stood in the shop for more than two hours, not finding any of the dresses appealing on her body until she found a semi formal cocktail dress with enough lace to me considered seductive and not enough to be considered too provocative. Light blue always suited her skin complexion, at least that's what Thao and Baekhee had told her.

Having a complaint on her tongue, she had to fight with herself to keep the disdain hidden. She wanted to keep the bickering down for the night, it was a special night after all. So she just took some steps towards Sehun, her hands finding their way to his tie to gently tug it in place. As she focused on the action, Sehun`s dark eyes never left her face.

A few photos and hugs later, the two of them made their way to the school hall.

 

-

 

It was well into the night when Juhyeong found her way onto the garden behind the dancing hall. It was much quieter than inside and also much more comfortable. The 18 year olds head ache was growing an hour into the ceremony, fortunately that hadn't stopped her from giving the perfect speech she had prepared since the beginning of senior year.

Jinki and Juhyeong, who were the main managers of the event, had compromised to make a formal greeting and then make the dancing night after “more modern” to seal the deal and make everyone happy. After the speeches, Jinki had found Juhyeong on the table with her friends and the two had quickly started to converse about the future and other petty talk until the older was stolen away by his boyfriend. When turning back to her friends, Juhyeong realized that she was left alone. After looking around she spotted Ying on the dance floor and Minseok and Luhan further away on the bar. There was no sight of neither Sehun, nor Yifan and Thao.

Thao.

Juhyeong had known that Thao held a small crush on Yifan for as long as she knew him, she had never really paid that any mind, though, because the younger never made a move nor seemed too hurt when Yifan and Juhyeong started dating. Now, when Sehun and Juhyeong had met up in front of the Prom hall, they were greeted with Yifan, helping Thao out of his car. They weren't the only ones, confused. After several questions, Yifan shrugged with his shoulders in defeat and told them about how his parents had wanted him to take someone to Prom and since Thao and his parents were friends, one thing lead to another. Juhyeong didn't really mind. What she minded more were the cautious glances in her reaction.

“My mothers reaction was similar, that's why I brought that little brat with me.” She joked to lighten up the atmosphere. It worked.

 

After being left alone on the table, Juhyeong favored to get some fresh air. Her drink in hand, she stepped outside, letting the light breeze ruffle her curly hair a little. After taking a short walk around the trees, she sat down near a small pond. The stars reflected on the calm surface, the music not quite reaching the girl, sitting on a bench under the pavilion. It was peaceful, she thought. The only thing Juhyeong could hear, were faint voices from behind the trees on the other side of the small garden.

With nothing else distracting her from the conversation, Juhyeong was soon clear to whom the voices belonged to. Yifan and Thao. What Juhyeong wasn't clear about was, what they were arguing about or why they were arguing in the first place. Curiosity, and maybe the alcohol that was already blurring her thoughts, took over and she made some slow steps around the pond to catch a glimpse at the pair.

 

She shouldn't have been surprised. She should have known by the way Yifan had grabbed the younger girls hands, like she, the master of martial arts, a girl, maybe even more fit and muscular than Yifan himself, was a flower, too fragile, too delicate to be handled roughly. She should have known the way Thao glanced up at him with her big, round panda eyes, like she was actually shorter than him, not the same height like they really were.

Juhyeong should have read the air between them.

And still, it punched all the air out of her lungs. It was like a slap in the face, the way they were kissing, so passionately, Thao`s back pushed against the tree trunk, like they only ever loved each other.

The vision blurred. Turning around without even realizing, Juhyeong`s feet brought her back to the bench. She didn't want do be here. The peacefulness had vanished, the silence was strangling her, the breeze rattled her to the bone. She was wrecked and it was freezing. Until a warmth laid itself on her shoulders. Not metaphorically. Literally.

Puzzled the girl looked up towards the shadow that was shielding her from what she was currently fearing.

“Are you OK, Noona? You look...” Sehun didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to, it was already obvious what he meant.

The sight of the young man suddenly comforted Juhyeong. Reality brought her back. Her cheeks were hot, her eyes felt swollen. How much worse could it be? It was only Sehun. The boy was certainly not hating her anymore but she was still sure he didn't care much about her.

 


	9. 8th Chapter: Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short little updates, yaayy~

She opened her arms, eyes still staring up at the tall figure, sad but momentarily hopeful.

_Maybe this was his chance?_

The thought had only crossed Sehun`s mind but then stayed there. It stayed there along with all the other 'what if's that had played around his brain the moment Juhyeong, in her stupid beautiful dress, stupidly perfect hair, with her dazzling eyes and cute nose and oh so kissable lips had been so close to him, too close, doing his tie like it was the most normal thing in a world.

Sehun both loved and hated his father for getting together with Juhyeong`s mother. He hated how Juhyeong was now almost officially his “older sister”, his “Noona”. But he was glad he had got to meet her anyway.

But Sehun hated how he lusted after the girl. He hated that he liked her so much he couldn't really look her in the eye but when he did, could not tear his eyes away. He hated how she always crossed his mind, how he couldn't even pleasure himself without feeling dirty for imagining her under him. He hated himself for falling so deep.

 

After her speech at the formal introduction, Juhyeong had started a conversation with this guy that had stood on stage besides her. They looked good together, Juhyeong and an older guy, a man, not like Sehun was to her, not a man, not a boy merely. Sehun had prepared the conversation in his had multiple time, how he wanted to ask her to dance, even if it would get weird looks, maybe she would even say yes just for the sake of it, because she was nice.

But minutes ticked by and his confidence decreased. Juhyeong didn't even pay him any mind. Everyone else besides Juhyeong had already left as well so he figured he needed to move too, to not look totally dumb. He went for a drink. When he came back after arguing with the bartender about if he should be allowed to drink alcohol or not, Juhyeong had vanished as well. Great.

 

Only by chance, he stepped out of the door into the garden when he saw her there. The girl standing at the pond with a glass in her hand, the moon light making her blue dress and smooth skin shine. The smile that had crept on his features quickly pulled into a frown when his eyes traveled to Juhyeong`s face. Twisted of sorrow and anger, she looked to the ground. Following what she had just watched, Sehun could make out two tall figured under the tree, kissing, making out. Not comfortable to watch, even less comfortable when he distinguished who it was.

Indescribable fury overcame him, the only thing that kept him from slashing Yifan`s heart out right here, right now, was the small girl that shuffled back towards a bench a few meters away. Juhyeong had let go of her drink, the glass crashing on the stone floor without her noticing, hopefully she didn't get hurt, not more than already anyway.

 

Standing in front of her a few moments later, he dared to look down at the beautiful brown orbs that had meet his. When she reached out her arms he gave in easily, kneeing before her, letting her arms circle around his neck, her small hands grip his back. This wasn't how he wanted her to look at him, he didn't want the older girl to feel pain, never wanted to. He imagined hugging her being a lot nicer, all passionate and loving, not like he was the grim reaper and her asking to be taken.

 

Time didn't slow down. They weren't in their own world. Sehun had heard Thao`s shriek and Yifan`s cursing, their hurried footsteps away from the step siblings. Juhyeong might have heard them as well because she tried to compose herself again. She moved away a bit, still not letting go of Sehun`s arms but creating enough distance to breath. After a while of them staring at each other, she was the one to finally break the silence.

“Why am I even upset? I was the one, breaking up with him. I was the one breaking his heart... It's... It's only fair that he gets someone who loves him as much as he... loves...them.” Tears started rolling again and Sehun couldn't hold back the urge to wipe them away, his white dress shirt smearing the girls make up but none of them cared. Sehun waited for Juhyeong to continue with patience but no other words came out. It was at that moment, that he couldn't hold back anymore.

“Juhyeong.”

It was the first time, Sehun called her like that. Not “Juhyeong-sshi” like in the beginning. Not “Noona” like the other times.

Only her name, no honorifics. It came out slightly restrained, making the boy`s voice sound rough and strangely sensual. Something curled in Juhyeongs stomach. She looked up, meeting hooded eyes. The caressing touch of fingertips on her cheekbones and jaw should not have as much effect on her as they did. Maybe it was because of how desperate she had been over the last weeks, desperate to forget Yifan and how guilty she felt towards her ex. Maybe it was because of the situation and sudden need to be taken care of. Maybe it was just in the spur of the moment.

Whatever it was, it enveloped them both. It was soft and warm and oh so needed. Up till Juhyeong got aware of the situation and even after that she didn't make any move to stop kissing him. Kissing Sehun. Kissing her 16 year old step brother. Suddenly grasping what was going on, Juhyeong teared herself away, stood up.

And ran.

Sehun was left alone, still kneeing on the floor, mouth still slightly parted. His fingers reached his lips, touched them as if a part of Juhyeong was still lingering there.

 


	10. 9th Chapter: Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a double record: three chapters in a row plus this chapter being one of my shortest chapters so far haha, is that even something to celebrate?  
> I would say that there are still a few chapters left, to be written. I guess we are more than half through the slow burn that is called JuhyeongXSehun. I promise it will get less frustrating soon. I have already writen out the whole plot and story, just need to write the actual chapters and stuff.

 

“We need to talk.”

Yesterday night, when Sehun made it back after being drove home by an extremely confused Minseok and Luhan, he figured that this had been it. That this had been his chance for making a move and making Juhyeong think of him as someone else. What he didn't know was, if he had succeeded or not.

Later, when he laid in bed, he realized that Juhyeong, running away, might not be the a reaction to what he was hoping for.

 

So, waking up the morning after, he was fully prepared for the worst. Juhyeong would be very angry at him for taking advantage of her situation. She would definitely either scream at him or don't talk to him at all, Sehun wasn't sure what was worse. Most likely Juhyeong would lecture him at some point, after everything had calmed down. Yes, that would totally be something she would do.

What Sehun didn't expect was for Juhyeong to knock on his door, first thing in the morning. He let her in anyway and sat on the bed, head low. Hope started to make way into his heart, he couldn't help it. She didn't look furious, not even disappointed. Maybe she was just to shy to admit being swept away by his charms.

“What happened last night was wrong.”

OK, maybe Sehun had gone a bit ahead of himself, but he hadn't expected such a cold blow.

Juhyeong had sat on the chair at his desk, her eyes were serious, her mouth twisted in a grimace. Even though Sehun knew where she was coming from, he let himself be offended. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he fully turned to the 18 year old, ready to fire back.

“Wrong? What the hell is that even supposed to mean? Are you disgusted with us kissing or something?”

“It doesn't mean anything, Sehun!” She stood up now. “I was devastated. I wasn't in the right mind. It has nothing to do with the kiss itself but everything surrounding it. Can't you see that?! It's not your fault but mine-”

“Was the kiss that bad? Am I really not attractive to you at all? Because as far as I know, you have seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.” That was obviously not the best thing to say and judging by Juhyeong`s widening eyes and puffing cheeks she thought so too. “We are siblings-”

“STEP siblings.” Sehun tried to argue but Juhyeong wouldn't let him have the word. “Still! Sehun. Our parents are currently thinking about marriage, wouldn't it be weird if they knew that their children kissed each other?” The tips of her ears were blushing red.

“So this is your only argument? Does that mean that you would finally accept me if our parents didn't love each other? Because I like you, Juhyeong. I like you a lot and I won't let anything like this step between us. Our parents wouldn't care anyway!” Sehun had stood up by now, both of the teenagers facing each other, hands balled into fists, face red of frustration and bashfulness, chest heaving heavily. Juhyeong bit her lips, eventually breaking eye contact and taking a step away as to escape the tension. “Bullshit.” The word left her lips as a mutter. “You don't really like me. That's the hormones taking over. I am not worthy of love and you are not mature enough to understand.”

It all became clear. “So that's the reason, you are pushing me, or literally anyone away.” Juhyeong looked scared when Sehun approached her. “You are not worthy of love? Bullshit! You just don't like Yifan what's so wrong about that?”

Juhyeong only answered him with a sigh. “It's not about Yifan. If I would be ready for committing myself to anyone, it would be Yifan. But I don't think I can and I'm tired of explaining it to everybody who thinks they know me better than I do.”

Sehun's eyes are wet, and angry tear falls down his cheek but he doesn't dare to move, only focusing on the girl in front of him. She turns away and slips out of the room.

Like a rag doll, Sehun falls to the ground, humiliation washing over him.

 

-

 

After that, ignoring Sehun becomes a main part in Juhyeong's morning and evening routine. He doesn't make it easy of course, always there when Juhyeong least suspects him. Always trying to meet her eyes, always trying to talk to her. But this time, Juhyeong shys back, avoids him, cringes back when he comes to close for her liking.

It's like they first meet all over again, just this time, Sehun is approaching and Juhyeong is the one closing off.

 

After the final graduation ceremony Juhyeong uses the scholarship to make plans for a college on the other side of the country. Seoul has always been a dream for her and being able to start a new live in a new city sounds like the perfect timing in the chaotic life of hers.

 

Her friends are sad, but it has been clear since the beginning that their paths would go in different directions at some point. Surprisingly, Ying has gotten accepted at the same college as Juhyeong, just in a different class on the other side of the campus. Where Juhyeong's mother had succeeded in making the now 19 year old take “Business communication” classes as well as “International business relations” instead of going into the artistic and theater path, Ying's mother, living in China and not having much to say in her daughters future plans anymore, was happy enough that Ying even wanted to go to college in the first place, not caring that Ying majored in “Music Performance & Production” and minoring in “Music Industry Management”.

 

It doesn't take long for everything to be settled. It almost happens a little bit too fast for everyone's liking:

Ying will be living on the campus grounds, moving in some weeks after Juhyeong. Juhyeong found a roommate just a few blocks down the campus, a nice girl called Bae Juhyun that even has a cat Juhyeong fell in love with the first time she visited. Her bags packed and good byes said, she steps into the train to find her seat. Everyone has come, standing on the track outside her window, waving, her mother crying, her friends smiling albeit sadly. She is the first to part ways, but she feels like it's better to be her than anyone else. She can handle the burden, she has to.

Sehun is also there, standing between their two big brother. His expression is neutral but it's not difficult to read his eyes. They lock eyes for the first time in days but he breaks the connection first, looking to the ground, Juhyeong looks away. She has to.

 

 

 


End file.
